


Kiss me again

by dmichelle312



Series: Immortal Husbands and Domestic Malec [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fireplaces, Gentleness, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Herbal tea, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Immortal Husbands, Immortal Magnus Bane, Kissing, LLF Comment Project, M/M, New Year's Fluff, Tenderness, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmichelle312/pseuds/dmichelle312
Summary: Alec and Magnus spend some quality time alone together and they even have little gifts for each other.Here's a little Christmas-themed Malec ficlet for your, folks.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Immortal Husbands and Domestic Malec [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1195080
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: (The Shadowhunter Chronicles) Malec fanfics, Christmas fanfics





	Kiss me again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erin Silverlight-Rey (SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own the Shadowhunter Chronicles or any of its characters.

Alec looked at his husband with a smile on his face.

"Finally, we have some time alone together", Alec said.

"Yes. So let's make the most of it, shall we?", Magnus replied.

The Warlock led the Shadowhunter into the living room. They sat on the couch. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and Alec returned the embrace. Alec sighed with contentment and melted in his husbands' arms. His whole body still shivered from the embrace and he rested his head against his husband's chest.

"Magnus, I love you so much", Alec said.

"And I love you too, darling", Magnus replied.

Magnus got up.

"Where are you going?", Alec asked.

"I'm going to make us some herbal tea. As you already know, it's a great drink to sip before going to bed. Also, I'm going to light up the fireplace so we can warm up", Magnus replied.

Halfway across the room, he turned to Alec.

"Oh, and I have a little something for you. I'll grab it after I'm done making herbal tea", Magnus added.

"I have something for you too. It's the the blue little box on the kitchen table. If you'd be so kind as to bring it to me", Alec said.

"Of course, Alec", Magnus replied.

After making herbal tea and lighting up the fireplace, Magnus brought the two boxes. One of them was blue with a green ribbon, the other was green with a red ribbon.

"You first", Alec said with an affectionate smile.

Magnus unwrapped the present and then gave Alec a hug.

"Oh, Alec, that tiger pendant is beautiful. Thank you", Magnus said.

"You're welcome", Alec replied.

"Your turn now", Magnus said.

Alec nodded, unwrapped the present and hugged Magnus.

"Oh, Magnus, thank you. I do love a detective novel. And our Saturday reading sessions! Thank you", Alec said.

"You're welcome, Alexander", Magnus replied with a tender smile.

Now that Clary had gifted Alec an immortality rune and that he could be with Magnus forever, Alec knew that they had all the time in the world to do all the things they wanted to do, including reading sessions, snuggled up on the couch.

"Speaking of snuggling up on the couch, how about we pick up where we left?", Alec asked.

"Hell yes", Magnus replied, snuggling up to Alec.

"Kiss me again, please", Alec asked.

"Of course, my beloved husband", Magnus replied.

Alec felt his heart leap for joy when Magnus kissed him senseless and he returned the kiss.

"New Year's Day is in a few hours. Well, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, Magnus", Alec said.

"Same to you, my love", Magnus replied.

Then they got up and after Magnus put out the fire in the fireplace, they retired to their bedroom to get some sleep. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

\- End -

**Author's Note:**

> I have several fanfic projects on my list. I plan on writing a fourth Pokemon Sword & Shield fanfic that will be about characters like; Gloria, Victor, Piers, Marnie, Hop, Rose, Sordward, Shielbert, the Galar Gym Leaders, Leon and some OCs of mine. In part 4, there will be a lot of backstory and redemption arc for quite a few characters, and characters opposing bias, bigotry and stereotype against certain types of Pokemon, and characters atoning for past wrongs (Rose, Bede, Oleana, Sordward, Shielbert and some of my OCs). I have a huge soft spot for redemption arcs and I can totally understand why it's such an insanely popular genre in fanfiction. Part 4 will have a lot of good shit in it like; backstory, redemption arc, action, parent-child relationships, friendships, developing romantic relationships, and family. I also plan to write a Pokemon Originshipping fanfic. I also plan on writing one or two TLOZ fanfics. After that I will probably write one or two Malec fanfics. So this is some of the stuff I have planned for the new year starting January 2020.
> 
> If you want to be notified when I post my new works, subscribe to me on AO3.
> 
> Also, see this (and leave me some feedback/con-crit please):
> 
> https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject


End file.
